Violets Are Blue
by iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12
Summary: Alois can't seem to get the nightmares out of his head. He is haunted by the mysterious violet haired man of his past. Just who is the man? And why was he there that night? REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: More oneshots for my followers! If you guys want more, let me know! This one is interesting. It started off being Alois-centric and turned into something different xP**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Jim?" Luka called, shaking his brother awake.

Jim yawned and rubbed his eyes, looking up at the boy. His big brown eyes were lined with fear. "What's wrong, Luka?"

The younger climbed into the makeshift bed next to the older and huddled close to him. "I heard a noise outside….it was frightening…"

"I'll go look….stay here." Jim got out of bed, heading out the door of the tiny abandoned home. It was a cold night, the wind was blowing roughly. The noise could've come from anything. He looked around and shouted, "Is anyone out there? Show yourself!"

It was dead silent. Not a single movement. How odd…he decided to turn around and go back into the house, when Luka jumped up in front of him. "Oh good! Everything's fine!"

Jim jumped into the air and yelled in surprise. "Luka! I told you to stay inside!"

"I wanted to come with you, brother." The little boy hugged the elder and giggled. He was about to say something when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of violet and broke away from his brother, running towards it. "It's you! What are you doing here?"

The blond looked strangely at his brother and chased after him. "Who's here? Luka, come back!" He grabbed onto the boy's shoulder and looked up only to see a violet haired man hiding behind a tree. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The man said nothing, just continued to stare. Luka, on the other hand laughed at him. "He's my friend! I see him all the time!"

"A-All the time? Who is he?"

"He's the friend of my-!" Luka covered his mouth and nodded at the man, whose red eyes stared at the boy seriously. "My….other friend. My dear friend."

Jim was confused. He defensively stood in front of his younger brother and glared at the man. "Leave us alone. Go away! And leave my brother alone too!"

"J-Jim…"

"I said go!"

Within second, the man had vanished. The blond grabbed onto Luka's hand and dragged him back inside, sitting him down on the bed, clenching his fists. "What's the matter, brother?" Luka asked, looking at how furious the boy was.

"I don't want you around strangers anymore. He could've taken you away from me…" He turned and looked at the boy's big brown eyes . "I won't let anything happen to you. Come on, now…it's time for bed."

Luka yawned and laid down in the bed, waiting for Jim to join him. The little boy giggled and hugged his brother tightly. "I love you, Jim."

"I love you too, Luka. Goodnight." He kissed the boy's forehead, wrapping his arms around him protectively. Nothing was going to hurt his brother. Not while he was around.

Jim fell asleep quickly, but Luka took his time. He looked out the single window they had in their home and smiled. "Thank you for watching over my brother and me, demon…." Jim had nothing to worry about. They were safe. With that, Luka drifted into sleep himself.

* * *

Alois shot up from bed, panting and shouting, trying to calm himself down. He dreamt of that night….It was the last night he would ever spend with his brother. Who was that man? That man that Luka knew? Why did he haunt his dreams?

"Are you alright, Master?"

Alois jumped and looked at the doorway. It wasn't Claude and it wasn't Hannah. But it was Canterbury. Violet hair….the bright violet hair.

"Wh-What are you doing? Where's Claude?" The boy asked, unnerved at this point.

"Dunno…Your screaming woke us up…" The demon rubbed his tired red eyes and sighed. "They told me to tell you to can it."

"Wh-Why aren't the others here?" His mind was reeling, he was losing track of what was going on.

Canterbury shrugged and chuckled at the disheveled boy. "Hannah and Claude aren't the only ones who care about you, you know…" He let a small smile pass by his lips, immediately wiping it off once he noticed it. "Get some rest…you'll feel better in the morning, Master."

Alois nodded and sunk back into his bed as Canterbury shut the door. All he could think of was violet hair and Luka….The man watching them…the demon's words. He couldn't help but to feel comforted.

He slept the rest of the night through, getting the best sleep he had in years.


End file.
